Regular Show: Pirates of the Caribbean
by regulerfan
Summary: Won't be worked on until fall
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Alright this is a idea that popped into my head while watching Pirates of the Caribbean. What if the characters were regular show characters and this is whole be the stars in this new story based off your favorite pirate movie **

Mordecai as Captain Jack Sparrow(Like his name so much I'm not even gonna change it)

Rigby as

Thomas as Will Turner- Will Thomas

OC as Elizabeth Swan

Benson as Captain Barbossa- Captain Benbossa

CJ as Annamaria- Cloudymaria

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost as those two funny pirates (hint one has a wooden eye that always falls out)

Skips as Commodore Norinton- Commodore Skips

Chad and Jeremy as those two British guards that always messes things up

Pops as Governor Swan(Can't seem to think of a name Governor Pops doesn't seem it makes much sense)

** There you go the characters for the "Pirates the Caribbean" story. I was gonna make Margaret as Miss Swan but that will mean she'll fall in love with Thomas, then I thought of something for Margaret another Pirates of the Caribbean story. I will update soon on a chapter so keep me posted. R&R any ideas I will try to see if they will make much sense and use what I can.**


	2. Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirates life for me

A aery fog covered the water. A ship emerged from the distance. All was quite. The only thing you could hear was...singing. Yes singing, a song about the open sea, a song about exploring, a song about adventure, rum, and freedom. A song, a song about...Pirates.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirates life for me" sang a little swan.

"Drink up me hartys-AHHHH" Screamed the swan as a raccoon grabbed her by the shoulder

"STOP TALKING!" yelled the Raccoon "Cursed pirates sail these waters, you best not be wanting to bring them down on us- I do not want you to be scaring my daughter like that. Not good show, not good show indeed." Interrupted a man with a unusually large head.

"I do not want you to be filling my daughters head with pirate non-sense" He continued

"But she was singing about pirates, terrible idea singing about pirates in this fog" The raccoon known as argued.

"Please , there are no pirates within a 100 miles from here, so please report back to your post" ordered man with a man with a dark brown beard

"Eye, Fergensin, still think it's bad luck having a women on board, even if it's a little one" Answered

"Your one to talk " Called the man known as Fergensin

"I actually find pirates fascinating father" interrupted the little swan

"I know, and that's what troubles me Elizabeth" The man with the large head told her

"Governor Swan, please inform your daughter that their is only one place for pirates" He walked past the man known as Pops Swan and besides the little girl known as Elizabeth Swan.

"A short drop on a boarding dock" He told Elizabeth not even looking at her

Elizabeth looked behind Fergensin to see looking at her with a strap wrapped around his neck making him look like he was hanged. Elizabeth then left to the other side of the ship and looked down at the water and then something caught her sight. It was, it was...A BOY

"A BOY! A BOY! THEIR IS A BOY IN THE WATER!" Elizabeth called

Most of the crew ran towards her side with right next to her.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" called

Men dived into the water to retrieve the boy and looked in front of the ship to catch a horrifying seen.

"DEAR MOTHER OF GOD" He said

For in the front there lay a ship. A ship that was burning like the fires of hell. Pops Swan ran towards Elizabeth

"We saved the little boy, I want you to watch over the poor fellow while I discuss the ship incident with the rest of the crew" He told her

"Pirates"

"What?"

"Well everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it, Pirates" spoke

" ! This is clearly a common explosion of a ammunition vessel" Fergensin told him

Elizabeth ran towards the boy who appeared to be a goat. Elizabeth caught sight of a golden object around his neck. She took it and observed it. It appeared to be a emulate with a skull in the middle.

"You're, You're a pirate?" She said and right at that moment the boy grabbed her hand in shock. He was gasping for air and seemed to be very frightened

"It's alright, you're safe now. My name is Elizabeth Swan" She told him

"(Gasp)Will Thomas" He mustered and then black out again.

Elizabeth looked at the emulate and then looked at Thomas. She then stuffed the emulate in her dress and looked at the blazing ship. Through the smoke she saw something moving. She looked closer and realized it was a ship. A ship with black sails. A PIRATE SHIP.

* * *

A far older Elizabeth's eyes burst open and quickly got up. Looking around realizing it was her room. She then took a familiar object out. a golden object.

The Emulate

**And here is the first chapter of Regular show :Pirates of the Caribbean R&R or PM me what you think** **-Alrex Out**


End file.
